1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a new and distinct maple tree. The tree was discovered in a cultivated area. It was discovered at 3613 Orchard Drive, Midland, Mich.
The new tree may be propagated asexually by budding on a suitable other maple tree. Such budding is well known in the art. See e.g., U.S. Plant Pat. Nos. 4,392 (Mar. 6, 1979); 3,060 (Aug. 10, 1971); 2,759 (Aug. 15, 1967); 2,139 (Apr. 24, 1962), each incorporated herein by reference. In addition, the new tree may be propagated asexually by grafting, for example, a bud or scion into a root portion of the new tree. A section of its root may be lifted above ground to expose it to air and light. Other methods may be employed, e.g., known mist rooting, hormone-assisted rooting, etc.
The new tree has been asexually reproduced by division. Shoots growing near the base of the tree were cut away from the parent tree while keeping the shoots attached to a root section.
The new tree has been established as stable. The phenotype of the claimed plant is stable, i.e., the asexually reproduced offspring retain the distinguishing characteristics of the parent plant.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under Rules 56 & 97-99 Especially Under Current Rules 56, 97 & 98
The important Maple family, Aceraceae, formerly has been known to include about 120 species, all but two of which being belong to the genus Acer. In general, they are North temperate trees or shrubs with opposite leaves and small flowers, and fruit consists of two one-seeded portions. Source: Novak, "The pictorial Encyclopedia of Plants and Flowers," Crown Publishers, Inc., New York 1965, page 367.
Belcher, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,139 (Apr. 24, 1962), discloses a Maple Tree, believed a variety of the sugar maple tree.
Schmidt, Jr., U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,759 (Aug. 15, 1967), discloses a Norway Maple Tree, believed a variety of the Norway maple species.
Schmidt, U.S. Plant No. 3,060 (Aug. 10, 1971), discloses a Maple Tree, a sport of unknown parentage of the Norway maple species.
Schmidt, III, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,392 (Mar. 6, 1979), discloses a Maple Tree, a distinct variety of maple tree commonly called "Hedge Maple."
Schmidt, U.S. Plant Pat. 7,222 (Apr. 24, 1990), discloses a Magnificent Magenta Maple, a unique variety of the red or swamp maple species.
Seedless Silver Maple, a variety commerciallyG361 6 available in Michigan, is similar to the present invention in some characteristics, such as leaf morphology.
The silver maple is a common North American maple with deeply cut leaves that are light green above and silvery white below.
The miniature Japanese cutleaf maple is an ornamental variety with ornate, deeply cut leaves that are commonly violet.